Radioactive
by ninni1821
Summary: Damon knows something is wrong. He wasn't prepared for what he was about to find out. STEFONNIE! Rated M for a reason! ONESHOT


_**A/N: My first smut piece! Rawr! Happy Birthday Aubrey this is for you! ;)**_

He observed her from the corner of his eye. Noting how her smile seemed brighter and her skin glowed a little too brightly. They were all seated in the Salvatore boarding house discussing their final plans to get rid of Klaus. He was beside Elena who was staring at him fondly while gently brushing his legs. Caroline was between Tyler and Stefan, who wasn't even sparing him nor Elena a second glance. Instead his brother was focused on the witch listening intently to what she was saying. They had gotten rid of Silas and Professor Shane, the only threat that stayed in Mystic Falls was Klaus. Bonnie became stronger after the defeating Silas and Atticus now she had enough power and the perfect spell to get rid of Klaus, permanently. Since Bonnie had so much power, her blood sang sweeter and was far more tempting. She finished her last statement and took the little Gilbert boy by his hand stating it was time to go. Everyone stood then, everyone except Damon and Elena. Caroline mumbled her goodbyes and left with Tyler.

"Please stick to the plan, Damon," Bonnie said in a stern voice. This was the first time she had spoken to him in a while, like actually spoken to him. Usually everyone just spoke in the general direction of him and Elena, no one spoke to them.

"Might be hard," Damon replied, "You know how much I like to screw things up."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned towards Stefan and Jeremy. There was something about the way the younger Gilbert casually slung his arm around Bonnie that made Damon angry. It didn't make sense, everyone knew that Bonnie and the young Gilbert were dating again but Damon felt something wrong, off. Damon watched as the three left the boarding house and couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right.

"I'm going to bed," Elena announced. Damon knew what this means, it means that she is inviting him to come to bed, inviting him to have sex. If he was honest with himself, sex with Elena has become a little bland. It wasn't that he didn't love her, believe him, he did, but all they every seemed to do is have sex; there was nothing else to the relationship. Call Damon selfish but he wanted more.

"You coming?" her voice rang again.

"In a while, I think I'm going to go out for some fresh blood," he replied. Elena frowned, she disapproved but she couldn't tell him no because it made him happy.

"Ok, if you come back and want to make love, just tell me," she left and went upstairs.

Damon sighed. This was what he was talking about; the old Elena would have frowned and told him what a horrible person he was. This one just accepted whatever he told her without even lifting a finger. This Elena was weak, unlike Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett, somehow his thoughts always reverted back to her. He had the urge to visit Bonnie, he wasn't sure what he would say to her to make her listen but he had to see her. He reached for his coat and left the boarding house.

He approached the witch's house and noticed the lights flickering_. She was probably practicing a spell_, he thought. He listening keenly expecting to hear her muttering some ancient language that he didn't understand, that wasn't what he heard. Instead, he heard giggling and a male voice. _Great I walk in on Bonnie probably doing the nasty with the Gilbert boy._ Damon moved further and noticed that the voice wasn't Jeremy's at all. It was Stefan's.

He moved closer to the house and decided to climb the tree beside her window. He stopped dead in his tracks when he looked through the window. He was right; it was Stefan he had heard. He lowered the limb and watched the two friends.

Bonnie was smiling at Stefan, not her usual cryptic tight lipped smile that she gave almost everyone, no, a real smile with all her thirty-two showing. She moved closer to Stefan and placed her hands around his neck. Stefan returned her smiled while placing his hands around her waist.

"Stefan …" she moaned, moving closer to him.

"Yes, Bonnie?" he replied with a mischievous smile.

"I'm horny."

"Oh?" Stefan dipped his head and took Bonnie's lips with his mouth, taking the time to commit her taste to memory, as if it was the last time he would ever kiss her.

Damon couldn't believe his eyes, Bonnie Bennett was making out with his brother, Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie was with Jeremy which meant that Bonnie was cheating on Jeremy with Stefan. _Oh this is good_, Damon thought, _too too good_.

Stefan pulled away from Bonnie, and she let out a whimper, "How long do we have to be kept a secret Bon?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know."

"Bonnie, I really care about you and I want a shot at making this real, as real as you and Jeremy were, as real as Elena and I was."

"Elena will not approve."

"Who cares? We put on a front just to please Elena of all people? Elena who is over there fucking my brother?"

"Stef …"

"No Bonnie, I'm tired of you pretending to be with Jeremy, Elena will have to deal with it and I'm positive Caroline will approve."

"Fine, as of this moment, you are officially my boyfriend and we'll tell everyone tomorrow, after we kill Klaus once and for all."

"Are you sure Bon? I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you."

"Stefan, I want this, I want you. If anyone disapproves, then we'll just leave Mystic Falls, it's that simple."

Stefan smiled; He grabbed Bonnie and pulled her into his arms. The kiss was passionate, immediately Damon smiled Bonnie's arousal. It was sweet and smelled like oranges and more. The moan that Bonnie made hardened Damon's cock almost immediately. Damon watched as Stefan took Bonnie's clothing off, piece by piece, agonizingly slow.

Stefan took Bonnie's shirt off then traced kisses along her arms. He used his teeth to pull down the straps of her bra off her shoulder, placing small nips and kisses along the way. He unhooked her bra and stared at her glorious breasts. He liked his lips at the treat before him then he dug right in. He weighed her left breast in his arm while he sucked her right nipple. Bonnie moaned and threw her head back. Stefan traced her aureole with his teeth then took a nip, drawing blood. He licked the blood and ministered the same treatment to the left breast.

Stefan pushed Bonnie lightly unto her bed and pounced on top of her. Bonnie squealed. He grabbed her leg and placed in on is shoulder. Slowly, he worked her skirt off her and trailed kisses along both her legs. He noticed the wet spot on her panties and smiled. He put his mouth to her underwear and lapped at it, making the panties wetter. Bonnie squirmed, moaned and sighed, she was euphoric. Stefan slipped his hand into the front of her panties and brushed the soft curls there, Bonnie shook.

Stefan removed Bonnie's panties then placed his lips to her mouth for a quick, sensual kiss. He then proceeded to move is tongue along her body, ending at his final destination. He blew air onto her slit and watched as Bonnie shivered. He hovered by her pussy just barely, taking in the scent that was deliciously her own. Stefan licked once, twice, and Bonnie was gone. Stefan licked at her hungrily always avoiding her clit. He circled the general area and Bonnie moaned. Stefan stuck a finger inside her, his tongue licking right underneath the pressure point that Bonnie wanted him to touch so badly. She moved against his finger and he slipped another in there. At last, Stefan licked her bean and Bonnie went crazy. He sucked on her clit while moving his fingers in, her walls tightened and Stefan knew she was about to come. He pumped a little faster using his vampire speed and Bonnie came crashing down. The lights flickered on and off for a few seconds while Bonnie regained her composure. Stefan continued to tease her, as he lifted his. "Mhm," Bonnie said with a lazy smile. Stefan loved that look on her.

Damon couldn't believe is eyes, Stefan had just gone down on Bonnie and if he had to guess, he gave her some pretty good head too. Lights flickering and all. Damon didn't know it was possible but his balls grew tighter. Something stirred in the pit of Damon's stomach; he pushed it to the side and continued to watch the show.

Bonnie flipped Stefan over and now she was on top. She kissed Stefan, tasting her essence on his lips. She took off his shirt and he assisted her by wiggling out of his pants. Bonnie had every intention of returning the favor. She traced kissed along his chest and made her way to his nipples. She flicked her tongue back and forth, teasing the nipple while twisting the other. She traced her tongue along every line of his well-defined abs. She used her hand to grip his penis through the fabric of his boxer then took it off. Bonnie fiercely cupped his balls and licked the tip of his penis. She traced the mushroom head and Stefan groaned softly jutting forward. She licked from the base to the hilt savoring the reactions from Stefan. She finally took him in her mouth, moving up and down. Stefan was in heaven, he had been sucked of before by Elena but Bonnie had a gift, there was something different about the way she was moving. She released his cock then proceeded to tea bag him. The feel of Bonnie's lips on his balls sent Stefan into a frenzy. She squeezed the head and continued to suck, pre-cum dripped from his penis. Bonnie made her way back to his penis and deep throat it, Stefan fisted his hand in her hair and yanked her head forward. "If you do that, I won't get to feel your sweet cunt around me," Stefan growled and Bonnie purred.

Damon's mouth fell open. The sight alone pretty much sent him over the edge, he imagine what it would be like if it was him that Bonnie was so expertly sucking off. Clearly, she was good since his brother was a few seconds away from spilling his seed all over her face. Damon couldn't help it, he dropped his pants and held is cock in his hand, slowly pumping back and forth.

Stefan stared down at Bonnie beneath him. He pushed a finger in and Bonnie made a 'Oh' with her mouth. Stefan smiled; He felt the slipperiness of her cunt and knew that Bonnie was enjoying sucking him off as much as he was. He couldn't wait any longer; he drove into her in a swift, fluid motion. Bonnie groaned. He felt her walls adjusting to his size, gripping him tightly. "Bonnie …. " he groaned into her hair. Stefan started to move in and out slowly. Bonnie moved her hips in rhythm to him gradually picking up speed.

"Stefan … mhhm … don't stop …. Faster …. Right thereeee … moreeee."

Soon Bonnie's moans and Stefan's grunts filled the room. Bonnie was going buck wild under Stefan and Damon gripped his cock harder, pumping faster. He was in awe as the light flicked on and off, increasing in tempo as Bonnie's screams increased in tempo. Soon enough Damon spilled is load against the outside of Bonnie's window. Stefan and Bonnie were still going at it. If Damon hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he never would have believed what he saw next. Stefan dipped his head and sunk his fangs into Bonnie's neck. Bonnie screamed her release. Stefan greedily drank from Bonnie while moving at vampiric speed in and out of her, the lights flickered some more and everything that was loose float around the room. Stefan made one last shove then groaned his release, causing Bonnie to come once more. The house went black and all everything that was previously floating fell.

"I hate when that happens," Bonnie said adoringly. Stefan lifted his head and flipped her so that she was lying on top of him.

"I don't," he winked as he pulled her closer and kissed her lips.

Damon stared at the two lovers, rage in his eyes. They seemed so content, so happy. How could they be so nonchalant about everything? Damon was angry yes, but he was also jealous. Why had it been Stefan who had gotten to penetrate Bonnie's walls? Both figuratively and literally. This was not going to happen, Stefan wasn't going to get a happy ever after, that's why he had gone after Elena and that's why he'll go after Bonnie. He promised Stefan he would use all of eternity to make his life miserable. Damon never broke a promise.


End file.
